


After the Incident

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Blow Jobs, Eventual Smut, First Time, Gay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Persona 3 Spoilers, Porn, Porn With Plot, Smut, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Akihiko consoles Ken after *SPOILERS*
Relationships: Amada Ken/Sanada Akihiko
Kudos: 20





	After the Incident

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO KEN IS 13 IN THIS SO ITS NOT TOO WEIRD
> 
> * = start of smut
> 
> IMO this aint that good but oh well someone will like it

10/7

A green hue filled the room. It was that time again and Ken was left alone. He wanted it like this though, he had insisted that they all went without him today. Despite being away from everyone for two days he still hadn't recovered from the incident.

I mean, who would have recovered this quickly? A teenager was shot in front of him, twice. And not some random teen, the one who killed his mother 2 years prior. The one who caused this mess in the first place. Granted, the original plan was for Ken to kill Shinjiro, but he didn't want it to happen like this.

It was all still too much for him to handle. He sat on his bed and shuddered at the taste of his milk. He was still trying to get used to the taste, but it still made him feel sick. The brown-haired boy didn't know why, milk is meant to be good for you. It's meant to make you bones stronger and make you grow taller. That was the goal after all.

Ken placed the glass back on his bedside locker and leaned back. He closed his eyes and just thought. Thought about the other members of S.E.E.S. thought about that song he could hear from their leader’s headphones playing in every battle. Thought about how everything could be different if he didn't come back. If he didn't join in the first place.

He didn't cry. He didn't want to cry. It would be childish, which is everything he stood against. He was thirteen, technically a teenager. Or, at least in his books. But the reason he didn't cry was the knocks on his door which brought him back to reality. 

_Knock knock knock_

It happened again. The sound echoed in his room. He reluctantly got up. ‘Aren't they all meant to be at Tartarus tonight?’, he thought to himself. He ran his fingers through his hair and fixed the sleeves on his jumper. He at least wanted to look tidy for this visitor.

It couldn't be the chairman. It couldn't be the leader. It couldn't be Misturu, Yukari or Junpei. They all seemed pretty psyched to go to Tartarus tonight. Not Aigis, she hasn't fully developed her empathy. They couldn't go to Tartarus without Fuuka. And Koromaru is a dog. He could hardly knock on a door, twice.

There was one person left in mind. When Ken opened the door, that person was standing at the door with his awkward smile. Akihiko Sanada. ‘Why is he here?, was the only thought in Ken’s head. He liked Akihiko’s company. He looked up to him after all. But he didn't understand why he didn't go to Tartarus tonight. He insisted that he was alright and everyone should go without him. Maybe it was his caring side coming through. You always see it when he would ask our leader “Where have you been”, when coming back to the dorm late after school.

“Mind if I come in?”, Akihiko asked.

“S-sorry Sanada-san, of course.” Ken panicked. He wasn't expecting to see the boxer here. He led Akihiko into his room and he sat down the chair at his desk while Akihiko sat on his bed. 

Akihiko looked around. It was the first time he was in Ken's room since moving his stuff into it when he joined S.E.E.S. His eyes glanced at a picture of Ken’s mother on the desk before looking at Ken. “Nice room.” he said.

“Thanks!” Ken said with a smile. He was proud that Akihiko thought so. He was like a big brother to him.

Silence then filled the air. None of them knew what to say. Shinjiro's passing made things a lot more awkward in the dorm. “You know he's sorry for what he did, right?” Akihiko asked.

“Huh?” 

“You know Shinji didn't mean to kill her. That he's sorry for everything?”

Ken looked at the ground.

“The guilt was tearing him apart.” Akihiko smiled. “He was always worrying about others. That’s why he learned how to cook. For me and Miki…” he was now lost in thought. 

Ken glanced up at Akihiko, and back down at his feet. “I' sorry…” he said.

Akihiko looked puzzled, “Why?”, he asked. “It's not your fault. Anyways, he wanted it like this. You heard what he said.”

_This is how it should be._

Those words echoed in Ken's head. He still finds it unbelievable that this happened.

The room fell silent once more. Akihiko patted the spot beside him on Ken's bed, indicating for him to sit beside him. Ken reluctantly moved beside him.

“Shinji told me to look after you when he died. So that’s what I’m going to do.” He said, firmly. “He was like a brother to me, so I'm going to be the same to you.”

“What does that mean?” Ken asked.

“Just be there for you, give you advice, tell you about things you don't know, help you out. You know, brother things"

A burning question popped into Ken's mind. He knew he shouldn't ask, but he wanted to. He's heard Junpei talk about this thing, but that's Junpei, he's unreliable. Akihiko, on the other hand, is wiser, trustworthy and not Junpei.

“…Sanada-san?”

“Yes Ken-kun?”

“Can I ask you anything and you'll know the answer?”

“I don't know everything, but I can try.”

“What's masturbating?”

Akihiko looked stunned. He stared at Ken, who was sitting beside him. This then broke into a smirk as he leaned back a bit. “Who told you about that?”

“No one, but I overheard Junpei talking about it. Something about how it's the best feeling in the world.” 

“Okay… are you too long for this?” Akihiko asked.

Ken pouted. “I'm not too young, I'm thirteen, basically a teenager!”

Akihiko thought for a moment. About the same age as he was for his first time with Shinji. “Do you promise not to tell anyone about this?”

Ken's face lit up, “I promise.”

“Even Koromaru?”

“Even Koromaru, I swear.

*“Okay, deal.” Akihiko agreed. Now, don’t be freaked out by this,” he said as he began to rub the inside of Ken's leg.

Ken gasped. This was the first time he was touched there before. He looked up at Akihiko with a smile. Akihiko looked back down. They both shared an intimate gaze before Akihiko breaking it by saying, “You need to do something as well!”

This made Ken a bit flustered. He didn't know what to do. He began to rub Akihiko’s leg. He slid his hand to his knee then to his hip. He let his hand glide around the inside of his leg, mimicking Akihiko's movements. He was focused on pleasing Akihiko and him only.

Ken began to feel a warmth in his crotch. Pressure was beginning to build in his pants and they seemed stiffer than before. That’s when Akihiko realised they were both still fully clothed. He told ken to take off his jumper and t-shirt, as to not get them dirty. Ken obliged, wanting to learn Akihiko's ways. This left them both shirtless. Ken looked at Akihiko's toned body. The visible abs, the clear biceps, Ken wished for it all compared to his petite, underdeveloped body, which Akihiko was finding cute.

Then they removed their trousers next, leaving them in their pants. Ken's loosely fir boxers had a small tent pitched in them. Ken was no stranger to being aroused, he just never knew what it meant until know. He looked at Akihiko’s boxers, which had a much larger tent pitched in them. He wondered how his was smaller than Akihiko's.

“Don't worry, yours will grow,” Akihiko said with a wink. He then grabbed Ken's waist. He was surprised by the sudden movement, but welcomed his cold embrace. Akihiko but Ken on his lap and Ken wrapped his slim legs around his back to secure himself. They shared another gaze, this time longer. They stared into each others eyes before remembering the task at hand.

Akihiko slid his hands up and down Ken's sides. He brought them up and down until his thumbs hit Ken's nipples. He looked at Ken in the eyes and smirked. He began to run his thumb over the boy's nipple. He rubbed the limp. He pressed on it and squeezed it, causing Ken to wince. He began to play with the other nipple. Same motion, same reaction. However, this time he began to lick the small nipple. He ran his tongue over it. He circled it and began to suck on it. 

Ken threw his head backwards, grabbing onto the senior's toned shoulders. He knew this would get more intense from here, and he was ready. The boxer's cold grip on his back brought him upright. He moved back to the first nipple, running his tongue over it, circling it, and sucking on it. While sucking, he looked up at Ken. The boy's adorable face was a sight to behold. 

His eyes were close. He was gritting his teeth trying to suppress his moans. Pre cum was already leaking from the boy's penis, staining his pants. Instinctively, Ken started moving his hips. Grinding on Akihiko's lap. Running his young cheeks over Aki's flattened erection. Ken's breathe was getting heavier. He was ready for the next step. Akihiko was sure of it.

Akihiko stopped sucking at his nipples. Instead, he slid his hands down Ken's sides until they reached his underwear. He slid his fingers underneath the jockstrap and pulled down his pants, revealing the 5 inch erection. The younger boy flinched at the cool air hitting his erection for the first time. The uncut length twitched, yearning for attention. 

Akihiko marvelled at it for a second, recalling his length at Ken's age. Believe it or not, Ken might be bigger then Akihiko was! However, this fuelled Akihiko's lust for the cuter male. He looked at him dead in the eyes, took one of Ken's hands and brought it over to Ken's erection. He used his hand to pump Ken's hand. He brought it up and down, slow at first, so he wouldn't hurt him.

Ken got into the rhythm of it. He slid his hand up and down his shaft. Up and down. Up and down. Akihiko had started to pleasure himself with one hand while also pleasuring the other even more. His right hand was playing with Ken's balls. Fondling them. Massaging them with his fingers. Ken had begun letting out sighs of pleasure. Quick and high pitched ones. Akihiko's other hand was pumping his 7 inch length. Up and down, just like how he taught Ken. 

Ken had been focusing on Akihiko's member while pleasing himself. His breathe was only getting heavier and quicker. His grinding was getting more vigorous as well. He was raising and lowing his hips. His hand movements were getting faster as well. More careless. He was getting close. His pants got louder and his moans more audible. He raised his hips one final time and came.

~Akiiii

He came a lot. It shot out of his hard cock and onto Akihiko and himself. He panted and leaned back, hanging off Akihiko's toned body. Out of instinct, he then took his finger, slid it off Akihiko’s chest, gathering cum on it. He then tasted the warm specimen. Sweet. Not what he was expecting. 

He was brought back to reality by the muscular teen. He looked at Ken, then at his aching member. Akihiko then thought of an idea.

“Get in the floor,” he demanded.

Without question, Ken obliged. He kneeled on the floor, awaiting his instructions, still covered in cum. Akihiko brought him up so he'd be eye level with his member. “Suck it," he said. 

Ken looked puzzled, but lusted for Akihiko's taste. He needed to know what it would be like. He adjusted his position, and made eye contact with Akihiko one final time before taking the head into his mouth. He chocked a bit initially, but came around to it. He sucked on the erect head, swirling his tongue around it in his mouth, occasionally licking the slit on top of it, causing Akihiko to wince. He tried his best not to touch the hard member with his teeth. He didn’t want to pain his brother.

Up and down, just like he was thought. He couldn't go down too far or else he'd gag, but it was enough. He licked the shaft up and down while bobbing his head. He'd sometimes mouth at the side of the shaft, before inserting the length back into his mouth.

Akihiko had his head back in ecstasy, eyes closed. He moaned louder and louder as Ken went on. He gripped the bed with both his hands, flexing his biceps. His breathes were quick and heavy, moans scattered between them. He began to slowly thrust his hips, as to not hurt Ken. His head snapped forward as the moans got louder as he got closer to climax. The thrusts we more passionate. He was almost there. 

He couldn't warn the kid. He tried to, but it was too late. He pumped his seed into Ken’s mouth, causing him to retaliate and spit it out in a coughing fit. He wiped his mouth and looked back up at Akihiko before standing up.

Akihiko collapsed on Ken's bed and Ken climbed onto him after putting some clothes back on. “Thank you for that,” he said

“Thank you? I should be the one thanking you!” Akihiko exclaimed. I've been trying to get Shinji to do that for ages! Even some married men don't get to experience that!” 

“Wait..” Ken paused, “does that mean we're married?”

Before Akihiko could respond Ken was already spiralling, “I learned in social studies class that two men can't get married. It's against Japanese law!”


End file.
